Ruby's Vengeance
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: An old enemy of Pearl's past has returned, and Steven must save the world from that insane threat. Sequel to Pearl's Quest.
1. Chapter 1: Darkest Day

Ruby's Vengeance

Plot: After a sudden implosion happened, Ruby, brother of Pearl, returns to Earth and is ready to destroy or take over the world with his gem. Steven, with a newly developed way to activate his gem, must defeat Ruby and try to help Pearl get over her past, with the help of Garnet and Amethyst.

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkest Day

"**LOOK OUT**!"

Garnet shouted, her gauntlet punching the huge red, shimmering rock into countless pieces. With all new amazement, the gems look closer to the strange phenomenon.

Steven looks in excitement, his childish act flushing him over, he quickly ran to touch the strange gem.

"**STEVEN**! **DON'T TOUCH THAT**!"

Steven, startled, jumps back and felt like his skin scared itself off and make a run for it. It was Pearl who screamed at him.

But not of anger, no. But of concern and fear. She kneeled down to the young gem and try to see if he's alright.

She has always been the mother figure to the group, and Steven was curious.

_Why did she care so much?_

_So much and deeply?_

"What's the hold up?" Amethyst whined out of boredom and wonder, "Pearl, you ok?"

Pearl was so caught up with Steven and the strange red gem that she was unfazed.

_Frozen._

Garnet took one chance to become a mentor figure. In fact, she's always been the one to look up for.

"Pearl, what's the matter?"

"Garnet, Amethyst, do you see what I'm seeing?" Pearl gasped, looking directly at the strange material.

"What is it Pearl?"

"Please...talk to us."

Steven looks from afar, worried. He has never seen Pearl act in such a way.

She, in a way, was not that easily frightened. From what he saw.

"Pearl?"

"This...this is...RUBY."

Pearl's last word danced like a echo, her emotions spurring out like a cyclone.

_No, not him._

_Not again._

_Why did this has to happen?_

_Why now?_

_Its been twelve years, TWELVE._

_And he's returned._

Oh, how that makes her mad.

"This is Ruby's gem..."

"Ruby?" Steven was unfamiliar with this.

Who is this Ruby?

And why is this affecting Pearl?

Amethyst came with the simple explanation.

"Ruby was a victim of the gems, he was...," she paused to scratch her back, "...A criminal?"

"CRIMINAL?" Steven screamed, holding his hands on both sides of his face.

"Yes," Garnet answered with an emotionless face, "He used to be one of us til he was exiled, and ever since the war twelve years ago, he's been going after Pearl."

SMASH!

The little ruby in Pearl's hand shattered as she once cracked it within her fist.

Though, Pearl remained a calm and solemn look.

"Ruby...is my brother. Before you were born and before we all met each other, including Rose Quartz, my brother and I have a war. No armies, no allies. Just the two of us. My world was dark Steven, in more ways than one. It was dangerous as Ruby...Ruby blamed me for his exile. But he...made everyone extinct. On my planet. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

She trailed off to calm her nerves, exhaling. Pearl stopped as Steven and the others follow.

"You could always tell him how we first met," Garnet explained, crossing her arms. Amethyst, unexpectedly, tries to cheer up Pearl.

"Yeah, let's have some fun with story-telling!"

Then, Steven has the puppy dog eyes.

Too adorable to resist.

Pearl sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

Steven jumped up and down.

"Oh boy, oh boy!"

"It started twelve years ago, before you were born and before Rose and us even met, my brother abandoned me on our home planet. I was... so terrified I toughened up. I used to be an aggressive samurai when that happened.

I didn't care. That is-til, Garnet and Amethyst came. I could've sworn...when I saw them, I knew they would help me. It was my only chance...to be free from my past. But Ruby will never give up, and I swear if I see him agai-"

BOOM!

With a sudden chill, and an earthquake happened. No, not an earthquake, but something fell out of the sky.

In shock and awe, inside the crater, is a monster...

full of rubies.

* * *

This is a sequel to Pearl's Quest, and is the true story of Ruby and Pearl.

Like it? Love it?

Just tell me your review.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Attack

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is chapter 2, enjoy! Reviews please at the end!

Chapter 2: Monster Attack

* * *

The growling monster of rubies comes towards the gems with all its might. Garnet punched headfirst into the monster's head, quickly dodging the attacks. Amethyst used her jump rope and tied it around the monster's neck. Pearl used her sword and smashed it in the monster.

The creature roared, bursting wind and crystals around the beach and Beach City.

"Brace yourselves!" Garnet shouted, heading off to cover, "Over here."

Steven looks around, felt like he's missing.

"Wait, where's Pearl?"

"Uh oh," Amethyst spoked.

They looked from the cover to see Pearl charging at the monster, using her gem sword and samurai sword and whacked against it. She dodged and stab the sword in the monster's heart.

Steven quickly ran over in concern.

"Pearl, are you-"

"**STEVEN**! **LOOK OUT**!"

With a dash, Pearl pushed over Steven and the two tumble in time when the creature exploded.

The rubies spur out, with thousands of them falling.

Pearl consoled Steven.

"Are you OK?"

Steven rubbed his arm, showing a bruise.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You could've-OW!"

Steven widened his eyes, seeing Pearl pulled out a small ruby out of her skin.

"Pearl, you touched the ruby."

"I'm sorry Steven."

Garnet and Amethyst came over.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Actually-"

Pearl placed a hand over Steven's mouth.

_They can't know._

_Not now._

"We're find Garnet, well, Steven got harmed, luckily I saved-URGH!"

Amethyst looks in dread.

"Pearl?"

"I'm fine!"

But the truth sets in, making it harder to believe she was ok.

Garnet tries to check the wound, but Pearl refuses.

"Guys, I'm fine. What you should do is worry about Steven."

And so, it was no use.

She would not tell.

Because it was relevant to her brother.

* * *

Later, at night, the gems had a simple small night at Gem H.Q.

Steven was building a blanket fort, with the help of Garnet.

Amethyst was happily playing a game, and Pearl was reading a book.

"And its done!" Steven shouted, while Garnet simply nodded.

"Yes! Woo-hoo!"

Amethyst crawled in the fort.

"Aw yeah! Oh look, a bag of snacks!"

"Hey," Steven whined, crawling in there, "Amethyst, that's mine!"

Garnet shrugged, walking over to Pearl.

"You sure you're okay?"

Pearl sighed.

"For the forty-seventh time, yes Garnet. I'm fine."

"Hmph. That's hard to believe."

Pearl buried her head in the book as Garnet continued.

"You've been secretive since we fight the monster, and I'm worried."

"Garnet, please. That was from the past, I'm perfectly fine."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

It was a stormy night, everyone was asleep. Steven wakes up, startled by the storm.

He heard something, a voice.

He eyed Pearl, who was tossing and turning on the arm chair.

"Pearl? Are you alright?"

Pearl gasped awake, eyeing Steven with shining eyes.

"Pearl?"

"Steven, thank goodness."

Pearl hugged Steven.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Steven, I'm fine. Maybe the thunder woke me up."

"But you were tossing and turning, talking in your sleep. You look like you were having a nightmare."

Pearl pondered, sighing.

"Yes Steven, you were right."

"Was it about your brother?"

"Exactly. It is. My brother haunts me, even in my dreams."

"Does this always happen?"

"Sometimes. I don't know what to do. My brother is always a psycho. Always have, always will.

Bring your Cheeseburger backpack tomorrow, we're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"...My home planet."

The next day, all gems stand on the warp pad, ready to go.

Steven was hyperactive.

This was a first he's ever gotten to see any of the gems' planets.

"So, where are we going again?"

Amethyst asked, wondering.

"Pearl's planet," Garnet explained, stone-faced.

"Why?" Steven shrugged.

"Because my brother's there," Pearl explained, "He needs to be stopped. He causes...so many deaths."

"Let's warp," Garnet finally concluded.

The gems glowed with a blue light surrounding them, transporting them.

They reappeared in a forest of crystals and trees.

Steven eyed in amazement, looking boldly at Pearl.

_"Welcome to Planet Crystal, Steven."_


	3. Chapter 3: Planet Crystal

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is the next chapter, which shows the main villain of this story, enjoy and read at your own risk.

Chapter 3: Planet Crystal

* * *

As the four trailed around the strange planet, seeing beautiful crystals and dark, ash-like ground. Steven looks in disappointment.

He never expected any of the gems to have something so bad, including their past.

"Oh dear," Pearl complained, "This home of the royal family was so gorgeous, and oh...those temples were so livid back then. And the statute..."

The group eyed the huge statue of a man in armor, but it was made of rubies.

"Ruby," Pearl cringed at the sight, now glaring, "He used to be so innocent, til he murdered everybody. UGH! I hate him!"

She continued walking as the three watch in concern.

"Pearl, wait up!"

Unfortunately, something crimson gripped her ankle, and she was disappearing, she was being dragged...in a hole.

"AHH! Amethyst! Garnet!"

As the other three gems grab her arms, they pull.

"This is like Tug Of War!" Amethyst commented with a laugh.

"Don't worry Pearl," Steven assured, "We'll get you free."

"Steven, it's not safe!" Pearl warned, "Ruby is-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The grip was loose, and she fell through the hole.

"**PEARL**!"

The three gems shouted, seeing the peaceful gem was fading within the hole.

Garnet sighed.

"We'll find her, let's search."

She then turns the opposite direction, while both Steven and Amethyst looks in dread.

"Wait!" Amethyst shouted, "We'll find her, right? She's not gone forever...RIGHT?"

Garnet raised a brow. Its been so long since Amethyst acted so worried and scared, but it was understandable.

"She's alive Amethyst. We have to find her before her brother does."

Steven followed them, feeling the same as Amethyst.

_She'll come back, will she?_

Garnet knows what she's doing. She's got it completely under-control. She knows she will. Its got to be.

Meanwhile, two light blue eyes opened.

Pearl looks around the strange, dark tunnel.

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

She gasps, seeing the light shown she was in a ruby tunnel.

"Ruby's lair."

She walks around it, wondering about it.

"Wow, evil brothers are such...strange creatures."

She huffed.

"If only you didn't kill our kind."

She looks once again, looking in disbelief.

She didn't hear that...didn't she?

She hears a deafening roar.

She holds out her sword, ready to attack.

She silently marches through the tunnel, searching for Ruby or the others.

With one last roar, Pearl toss her weapon at the figure, which is an...obsidian creature.

"Obsidian, it can't be! Obsidian was destroyed!"

"Fortunately, he was not."

Pearl gaped, she knew that voice.

"No..."

"YES."

The figure appeared, with red swavy hair and eyes. He has orange skin and wears black armor with a ruby on his left arm.

This is Ruby.

"Ruby..."

"Sister, so nice to see you. Thankfully, I'll finally destroy you for good."

Pearl whacked Ruby with her sword.

"In your dreams, psycho."

Ruby had blood streaming down from his cheek, he let his serpent tongue lick it off.

"Amusing. But Pearl, you want to know why Obsidian's STILL alive? Because...he's trapped in here."

He points to his gem, making Pearl widen her eyes.

"He's sealed in my gem, which you caused."

"You wanted to, anyway. We had to protect humanity."

"WERE protecting humanity. You know for a good twelve years Pearl, I hate humanity and always will. I was just simply trying to get you on my side. Do you think I CARE for these humans?"

Pearl then show a dark look with a menacing tone.

"That's going TOO far."

She then backflips, her sword combines into two, she charges at Ruby with a battle cry.

"CHARGE!"

Her swords collided with Ruby's weapon: A dagger.

"Twelve years, Pearl, and you're still the tough warrior I knew back then."

"That's not the only thing you forgotten."

She slams her head into her brother's, watching Ruby trying to recover.

"You forgotten yourself."

She takes off as Ruby follows, to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

[PART 2]

"We'll find her, I promise."

The shades on Garnet's face glistened through the hazy sun. As stoic and bold face as ever, Garnet took the approach to lead the way, as Amethyst and Steven agreed to.

The cave shimmered with sapphire stalactites and stalagmites dripping with a green aura of liquid. Steven looks in amazement, if only he had his Iphone with him(that Garnet destroyed).

"WOAH!"

His star eyes grew to the size of moons in awe.

"Pearl never told me this planet was so pretty."

"It is...partially," Amethyst stated, not completely optimistic, "Half of the planet is in ruins thanks to Ruby."

Her face the brightened up.

"But look! At least its still alive!"

Steven nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah."

He thought about it, how...magnificent the scenery is. Its majestic beauty trails around around the-

"I'm sensing a lifeform not far from here," Garnet interrupt his thoughts, "Its Pearl."

It was hard to tell if she was getting close or not, her light feet never traced a sound. And Garnet admired that. How she was like a ninja and samurai.

But the joy faded as Pearl began showing a worried face in the florescent lightning of the cave. She was freaking out and was hyperventilating. That was a sign to the gems that something really BAD happened back there. REALLY bad.

Garnet took her gauntlet armed hands and pressed on the pale gem's hands.

"Pearl...BREATHE."

After taking a few breaths, Pearl grew scarce memories, ones she dare NOT to remember.

I...I was in the hole," she explained, her voice poisoned with fear, "And I...I was fighting Obsidian monsters-"

She paused as everyone (except her and Steven) gasped.

Steven looks at Pearl, seeing her twiddle her fingers nervously.

This was the same face when they were at Beach City with the ruby monster, but this was far MUCH worse.

He kept silent as the peaceful gem continued.

"I then found myself at my brother's lair, with that creepy look of his. We fight, and so I...I ran. I'm so sorry."

Without acknowledging it, Steven places a comforting hand on her.

"Don't be scared, Pearl. We got your back."

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE STEVEN!" Steven flinched at Pearl's outburst of grief, he never heard her raise her voice at such a high level.

Even high so, it made her ears ring.

"RUBY'S ALWAYS BEEN ON MY TAIL SINCE TWELVE YEARS AGO! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE HATES ME...AND I FAILED HIM!"

Pearl fell to her knees, sobbing as she shivered vigorously.

Her stream of tears ran like a waterfall, in other words, she was not in the happiest of moods.

Garnet and Amethyst hugged her. Steven squeezed in the middle of them to speak with the tall, skinny gem.

"Shhh...it's okay Pearl, we'll stop him...I know it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Pearl wiped her tears with her agile, long fingers. For her, its always been hard for her to forget the past, relive it, and try to forget it again.

A sweet smile pursued on her lips. Ah, how they missed that smile.

It was good to see Pearl at one piece again.

"Thanks guys."

She gripped on her spear/sword in determination, her crystal blue eyes have a bluish hue surrounding them.

"Whatever happens, I will stop Ruby at ALL costs, no matter the risk!"

Garnet, for once, grinned. Pearl's persistent, very much like her. And that wouldn't change the fact that they get along.

Amethyst soon interrupts with her moan of boredom. "UGH! Can't we go home now? So you could do your petal thing and I can sit on the couch?"

"Like what? Being lazy?"

"Oh yeah? What is with that petal thing? I don't get it!"

"You don't get it!"

Garnet sighed sharply.

She wouldn't want Pearl or Amethyst to get upset at the moment.

She was about to speak til Steven cuts in.

"Guys, relax. I know Amethyst is in need of relaxing, and Pearl needs to chill with her peace petals. Can't we get along?"

And within that, the two gems nod in agreement. They have to do it, for the sake of their love for Steven.

* * *

Enjoy this chapter, its a long one and I'm proud of making it. My brother told me this could be a special. Of course, I don't own Steven Universe.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Amethyst's Captured

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is the next chapter! Read and review and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Amethyst's Captured

* * *

The whole trip back to the warp pad was silent. Oddly enough because of Steven. Steven was NEVER, and I mean, NEVER silent. It was truly odd for any of them.

Pearl was obviously in her room, concentrating herself with one sword. Her own glare reflected with the sword, then Ruby's reflection.

She gasps and swips the sword against the wall.

She sighed, falling down to her knees, and seeing her own reflection in the water.

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder without the gem noticing.

"Pearl, are you ok?"

Pearl wiped her tears and sighed.

"Garnet, have you ever felt...alone?"

With a simple, "Yes," Garnet kneels down to Pearl.

She goes off telling her tale, "A long time ago, humans exterminated the garnets of Planet Crimson. I was the last one. I, grewing up alone, knows of this. But, I moved on. And...I raised Amethyst."

Pearl looks in disbelief.

"You...you raised her?"

"Simply."

"How come?"

"She never told me. She just wants me to raise her...so I did."

With that conversation ended, they join up with Amethyst and Steven.

"Hey guys!" Amethyst beamed with excitement, "I think Steven will have fun on my planet, Opal!"

"No!"

**WHOOSH!**

Pearl then hugs Steven like a mother and her child protectively.

"Steven can't go on anymore dangerous missions!"

Amethyst groaned.

"What? You let him go on YOUR planet but not on MINE?"

"I'm sorry, but you know what happened back there."

"Yeah, and you act like a mother to Steven!"

"You need to be more responsible!"

"You're a perfectionist!"

Pearl stood, dumbfounded.

"W-What?"

"You think stuff has to go YOUR way! Just like your brother-"

"STOP IT!"

The argument went short as Pearl once again screamed, placing her hands on her ears.

Tears once again escaped.

"Just...stop comparing me to that monster..."

Amethyst hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean that."

"Really?"

"Yes, you guys MAY be related, but-WOAH!"

* * *

"**AMETHYST**!"

Pearl grasped on Amethyst's arms, from Ruby.

"Leave her alone!"

Ruby could only chuckle.

"Pearl, Pearl, Pearl, STILL trying to save the people you love? Well, sadly, that will have to change..."

"NO!"

Pearl threw her glaive at Ruby's arm, then grabs it back and kicks Ruby.

Amethyst watches in horror as Ruby grabbed her.

She used her whip and bash it against Ruby's forehead. Ruby grunts and releases the gem.

Pearl captures Amethyst, glaring directly at Ruby.

"Harming a child, Ruby? WHY?"

"She's not a child! Why do you get so motherly to these people? They're not here to help a weakling such as yourself! You're nothing but a-OW!"

Garnet punches Ruby out of Gem H.Q, dusting her outfit off and cracking her knuckles.

"That's all taken care of."

"Where's Steven?"

Pearl asked in concern.

"He's hanging out with Connie."

"Oh...good. Are you alright, Amethyst?"

No response.

"Amethyst?"

Silence.

"AMETHYST?"

All that came out of Amethyst was sobbing, all there is.

Pearl soothed her. Ruby's words MAY of stun her, but Amethyst's condition was more important.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that he'll...he'll-"

"He's a murderer Amethyst, of course he'll do that. Shh...it's okay, don't be scared."

"Thank you Pearl."

* * *

SMASH!

Ruby appeared with a sinister smirk.

"NOW, finally I can destroy you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The evil gem was sent into the wall by Garnet's punch.

Pearl and Amethyst look in awe.

"Garnet?"

Pearl asked, worried.

Garnet charged at Ruby without another word.

She punches Ruby with no insults or witty banter.

_And Ruby accepted her challenge._

* * *

Uh oh. Garnet's mad.

Garnet vs. Ruby, let the games begin!


	5. Chapter 5: Garnet's Anger

Ruby's Vengeance

Wow, haven't updated this in a while, haven't I? Well, here it goes buckos and buckettes(Something Snap in ChalkZone calls people)!

* * *

Chapter Five: Garnet's Anger

Garnet smacked the jaw of Ruby, aloowing her gauntlets to do the talking. In a roll of endless punches, Ruby have had enough.

"**ENOUGH**!"

A shockwave of rubies commenced, making the gems uncomfortable.

Pearl tried to calm down, but she grew even more worried. She felt she has NO choice but to help Garnet. Using her glaive, she zooms off and attacks Ruby.

"**DO. NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS**!"

It was a rhythm along with her words with every move she throw against Ruby.

Ruby cackled.

"Sorry, but you deserve it." With a sucker punch, Pearl fell to the floor. Then, she yelped as Ruby choked her.

"Ruby...please...I did nothing to you."

"Really? Then, I must be mistaken."

He tossed Pearl against the wall, laughing.

Pearl caressed herself in pain, falling unconscious.

"**NO**!"

Amethyst hollered, charging at Ruby and whacking him with her whip.

"What did she ever do that to you?"

"EVERYTHING."

"Pfft. Like that's an excuse."

With a battle cry, Amethyst kicked Ruby in his stomach.

But, Ruby caught her leg and swung her around and up to the ceiling.

Amethyst fell and blacked out. Garnet looks in horror, but that ALL changed to hatred.

"**RUBY**!"

She leaps and did a serve kick at Ruby, rough-housing at him/.

Her gauntlets caused marks and gashes at Ruby.

She huffed, watching Ruby groan in response.

Then, he laughed cruelly.

And inhumane.

He then disappeared like smoke.

Garnet exhaled calmly.

Steven came running in, worried.

"Garnet! Garnet!"

He then hugged the leader gem.

"Garnet...what happened."

Garnet's only reply was two words.

"Garnet...Connie's GONE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, Ruby caught Connie! He got her!"

Garnet growled in frusutation.

"He's...gone...too...far," said a weak voice.

Garnet and Steven looks to see Pearl struggling to land on her feet.

Garnet gasped and helps Pearl.

"Pearl, rest. Steven and I will get Connie!"

"But...Steven..."

"Pearl, please...rest. I'll take care of this."

As Pearl did so, Steven and Garnet stared at Beach City.

"It's beautiful...ain't it Garnet?" Garnet nodded.

"Yes."

"I had fun with Connie, she's so nice. I wonder Garnet..., why is Pearl so-?"

"Worried about you?"

Steven nodded, allowing Garnet to continue.

"It's because Pearl, like me, was all alone. She was too afraid to interact with people, especially her brother. And ever since you lost your mother, she did everything for your safety. But Amethyst, Greg, and I tried to let Pearl relax. She never stopped caring about you."

Steven gaped. He never thought of it anyway.

The gem was so protective of him when they were around the Lunar Sea Spire, and she cared so much about the place.

Was it about Rose? Could that be it?

He turns to look at Pearl, seeing her gem show a projection of her taking care of Steven when he was an infant.

He smiled, and looks at Amethyst. She keeps mumbling about sweets and food.

Garnet then had a small grin, glad that both of them were alright.

"Steven, get ready. We're going to save Connie."

"Where?"

"At Ruby's lair."

They approached the Warp Pad, transporting to Planet Crystal once again.

But, it looks worse than before.

The sky was a dark gray, and the ground glew a crimson hue.

"This is bad Steven," Garnet told the youngest gem, "Ruby is controlling the planet. We have to get Connie, and FAST."

Steven puts his thumbs up.

"Roger! I'll save Connie and kick Ruby's butt in NO time."

"This is SERIOUS Steven. WE have to do this, or Connie will die. Please Steven, she's counting on you."

Steven looks at the sky, then glares.

_"I'll do whatever it takes to save her."_

* * *

Dang, I haven't updated this in so long! I'm so glad people like it! Please read and review, and I might make more!


	6. Chapter 6: The Ruby and The Pearl

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is the upcoming chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Ruby and The Pearl

After approaching Ruby's lair, Garnet searches around for the evil tyrant. And Steven looks for Connie. Dashing forward, Steven finds a cage where his crush has been held.

"Connie! Are you okay?"

Connie beamed, smiling at Steven.

"I'm okay, now that you're here."

"I will not let Ruby harm you, trust me."

"I already have Steven."

The two blushed with sweet smiles.

"Allow me."

Steven smashed the bars with his shield, releasing Connie. The friends embraced and left.

Meanwhile, Garnet smashed the doors with her gauntlets, approaching a throne by Ruby.

"Ruby...what have you done to this planet?"

Ruby smirked.

"I have used my power to MY world Garnet, Pearl served her purpose."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Oh, simply left her, letting her to ROT in her own dwelling. I could offer you this ONE chance Garnet: Go and save Pearl OR face me."

Garnet clenched her fists, glaring at Ruby. She thought about it, no gem leaves another behind. She know what she must do.

"Ruby, I say I go ahead and find Pearl."

She heads in the opposite direction, taking one last look at Ruby.

"But, I WILL come back."

And within that, she was gone. Ruby laughed, pressing a button.

"Oh Garnet, you have no idea what you just started."

With a blink of an eye, Amethyst appeared, breathing heavily.

"YOU...YOU..."

"Save your breath, Amethyst," Ruby warned, "I want to take your LAST puff of air out of you once I DESTROY you."

Meanwhile, Garnet walks through a blue cave, hearing groaning and mumbling along the way. She runs to find Pearl laying on the ground, all beatened up and bruised.

"Pearl..."

She kneels down to her, shaking her.

"Pearl! Pearl! Wake up."

Pearl opened her crystal blue eyes, she bowed her head in shame.

"Hello Garnet."

"Pearl, why didn't you tell me you were fighting Ruby?"

"I didn't want you to know...I'm sorry."

Garnet placed a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Pearl, do not apologize. You tried your best. In other words, stand up for yourself and stop your brother."

Pearl nodded, grewing a determined look.

"You're right."

She stand up, summoning her weapon.

"I will stop Ruby...at ANY cost!"

She spins her glaive around to make it like a spear.

"Let's GO."

Back at the throne room, Amethyst fell to her knees in exhaustion.

She, using all her strength, used her whip and smacked Ruby, tying him up.

Ruby laughed with a chilling smirk.

"Funny, doing the old trick of tying up, Amethyst? WELL, let's see how I take it on YOUR toll."

He rips the whip apart, making it useless. He flashes an evil grin, smacking his dagger at Amethyst.

Amethyst rolls across the floor, coughing and hacking in pain.

"Ruby...PLEASE."

"As if. The way Garnet raised you is unacceptable."\

"She raised me the way I have to. Your parents raised you better than THIS! And THIS is how you repay them?"

Ruby places his dagger away.

"Truefully. In fact, it was I who killed THEM."

Amethyst stares in horror and awe.

"But...WHY? They did NOTHING to you but treat you the way Pearl was treated! You two were treated equally!"

"Perhaps. But, every defect deserves to SUFFER."

He then holds out a sharp weapon, ready to aim at Amethyst.

"Any last words, defect?"

"**STOP**!"

Ruby halts, looking in shock.

"P-Pearl!?"

Indeed, it was his sister, with her teeth gritting.

"Greetings Ruby. Are you ready to be sent to prison?"

Ruby laughed.

"Silly sister. I might as well show you something. Something that we've been doing for more than TWELVE years. And that's FIGHTING."

"It was you who wanted it."

"Of course. Do you see how much I didn't care about you?"

"Fine. But I ALWAYS care about you."

* * *

Pearl smacked her glaive at Ruby, but Ruby charged his dagger against it.

It was a one-on-one sword fight.

Garnet punched rapidly at Ruby, but Ruby took the advantage and smashed Garnet to the ground. Garnet still stood strong, much to Ruby's surprise.

"What? How could you-"

"There is one thing you forgot about Ruby, Garnet gems always never back down. Unfortunately for you, you are not as strong as I."

She punched Ruby in the jaw and rolled him through the ground.

Pearl picked Ruby up, ready to smack with her glaive.

"Ruby, what have you done...was sick. How could you murder ALL those people?"

"Don't you understand Pearl? I never liked you, I never liked those people, and I never liked this planet."

SMACK! Pearl punched him in the face.

"I can't believe you. I never can."

Ruby pushed Pearl and caught her glaive, breaking it in half.

"Funny, and now you're with no weapons, what a shame."

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE**!"

Pearl reckongnized that voice, fear filling inside of her.

"STEVEN!"

It was Steven, holding his shield high with Connie beside him.

"You hurt my friends, Ruby. And now, you will face the fury of Rose Quartz!"

His gem formed a beam that hit Ruby.

Ruby tumbled over, grinning.

"Wrong move, son of Rose Quartz. You're just as pathetic as your father."

Connie gasped, looking at Steven.

"Steven?"

Steven charged and smashed his shield on Ruby's skull.

"I may be, but I'm less pathetic...than YOU!"

Ruby laughed, staring at his gem.

"You know, my life and purpose was always becoming evil. And now I understand it. It was MY choice, and THIS is my victory."

Pearl watches in fright.

Ruby placed his hand onto his gem.

"Goodbye and forever Pearl."

Pearl's eyes widen.

"**NO**!"

Ruby smashed his gem in millions of pieces.

He began to _vanish_ and _disappear_.

It was the last glimpse of ever seeing Pearl's brother ever again.

Pearl fells down to her knees and wiped her tears.

"Let's go home."

The gems and Connie approach the Warp Pad, and returned to Beach City.

* * *

Dang! That take a long time to type! Anyway, Ruby is not dead guys.

You'll see in the story eventually why.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Purpose

Ruby's Vengeance

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Purpose

As Steven was off to tell his father of his adventure and Connie returning home, the gems relax in Gem HQ.

"Pearl, are you ok?" Garnet questioned Pearl, who stares at the ocean.

"I'm fine Garnet."

"Why are we all moping?" Amethyst asked, "We should be celebrating!"

"I'm sorry Amethyst, it's just that...you know, Ruby's gone, and he and I were-"

The sound of a door opened, showing Steven and his dad, Greg, come in.

"Guys!" Steven hugs the gems happily.

Greg approached Pearl, spoking in a compassionate tone, "Pearl, I'm sorry for your loss, even if he is evil. If there is anything I can do to help-"

Pearl stopped him with a sweet smile.

"You done enough by coming here for your compassion, thank you."

Amethyst groaned.

"Come on people! Let's have fun!"

Steven nodded.

"How about the carnival?"

Garnet nodded with no words.

Pearl grinned, and Amethyst bounced up and down.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_And within that, everyone left Gem HQ, and the picture of Rose Quartz was still standing._

* * *

This is not the last chapter, repeat, this is not the last chapter! More on the way!


	8. Chapter 8: Shards Unleft

Ruby's Vengeance

Here we go! Chapter 8, the climax chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Shards Unleft

Its been months since they had their last encounter with Ruby, and the days are more deep and unfortunate. It was dark days coming, due to a force that the gems thought they have stopped. But, the force is unstoppable.

The solo mission was prior to what the gems think:

Of course, Steven couldn't go, and he understands it even though he loves missions despite the risks. Amethyst tried as much as she could to hide her feelings of what one of her friends is doing. Garnet always had concern. Concern that pains her dearly.

Without hesitation, Pearl stepped into the dark temple that awaits in that gorgeous forest that florescence everywhere in a blue hue.

It was no doubt it was scarring and unbelievable. The forest outside was speechless. In the temple, no words can describe the horror it endured.

It was abandoned for years. Perhaps even longer than a hundred years. The eerie tone could crush her with anxiety, as if it already did. One room, all bright in a blue hazing flash.

Pearl edged closer, closer.

However, the blue light may of been shown, but that was not the true light. The light emitted from a red gem in shape of a diamond, laying on a pedestal.

Pearl stared at it carefully, as memories of her past flew by. Flew by at once.

"Ruby...," she mumbled in awe, her eyes about to pop out of her head, "How can this be-?"

She touched the gem, and gasped.

Ruby's eyes were present in that mere crystal, sending chills down her spine.

"**I WARNED YOU**."

The whole temple began shaking and the gem knew she had to escape in time. The death trap was crushing her inside as it began to crumble and shatter.

The others hurried in just in time. But they were also too LATE. They were falling, tossing. Amethyst fell on top of Garnet, unable to keep her balance. Steven looks around, trying to find Ruby, but it was no use. Pearl collapsed on her elbows and knees, struggling to stand up as she reached for her friends, but no avail.

* * *

She collapsed and fall depths to darkness, and she known it was by her sick, twisted brother. Ruby glared at her with a devilish grin and chuckle, and Pearl eyed him, confused by his appearance.

Ruby was unharmed by the damage he did to his gem, and he looks like he was upgraded to an even more dangerous threat.

"Oh, greetings sister," he spoke coldly to her, "How was that death-defying experience for you? Good? Well, wait til I show you what death REALLY feels like."

His dagger went to Pearl's neck, and he broke to a heartless laughter by her sister's fear rising.

"What are you going to do, huh? You cannot stop me, no matter how strong you are, or how fast you are. You are the KEY to my victory."

Pearl cocked a brow, determination dancing in her pupils.

"WHAT victory?"

The siblings were face to face as Ruby began explaining, "The victory of my objective to destroy Earth, and finally-your friends."

The blood boiled and rush to Pearl's face, she was blue as a glacier. Her glaive knocked the dagger and she casts a dark glare to her brother.

"Come near them, and you'll regret living."

Ruby took it as mockery.

"Oooooooooooooh, is my sister going to hurt little me? Oh, I would like to see THAT!"

"**I AM NOT YOUR SISTER**!"

Ruby grabbed her wrists, making her release her weapon.

"Answer this Pearl, do this hurt?" he questioned, twisting both of the gem's wrists like pretzels. Pearl grunted and grit her teeth in pain.

"Not...as much...as the pain...when you...killed...our parents!"

"Oh, am I mistaken? I can cause MORE pain than that."

With a look of surprise, Pearl was knocked into the rocky terrain and one of her arms popped. Broken.

_And she lay on the ground, blacking out as Ruby grabbed her._

* * *

Wow! That went suspenseful fast! I hope I get reviews, and you know I'll continue this!


	9. Chapter 9: Ruby's Wrath

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ruby's Wrath

Darkness foreshadowed the area, with hardly any light shining in the area. Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet all charged to find their friend, as it seemed endless.

Eventually, with all rubies in the temple glow, they stare in awe.

"It's not possible," Amethyst breathed.

"It is," Garnet concluded without arguing,

"C'mon, we have got to find her...again."

Steven seemed to be the most concerned about the situation. Ruby's back, and that made Steven serious. It made him Serious Steven.

They hear Ruby's laughter among the place, the sick, twisted chuckling.

Steven searches around, running.

"Steven!" Garnet looks at Amethyst, ordering her to go get Pearl while she is catching Steven. Amethyst nodded, heading in the opposite direction.

Amethyst rushed through the corridor, eventually finding Pearl in one piece. She felt horrible, the ways they used to argue and argue was useless, and she know it.

Pearl was clunging to consciousness, as much as she tried. She couldn't hear, couldn't see. Anxiety raced in her, and that cause her to panic.

Amethyst shaked her gently.

"Wake up! Please Pearl, you have got to get up!"

Pearl's eyebrows knitted together, giving a face of understanding and focus.

She slowly open her eyes, moaning in pain.

She can see Amethyst with tears in her eyes, and the pain in her arm take a certain point to her.

"Ow!"

She yelped, daring not to touch her arm.

"Are you ok?"

Amethyst questioned, raising a brow, "Please tell you're okay!"

"Amethyst?" Pearl weakly asked, "What...what happened?"

Amethyst shrugged.

"I don't know, all I saw was you, you know, being here! Now answer me, are you ok?"

Pearl turned away from the other gem, sighing.

"No...my arm broke...thanks to...Ruby."

She barely had strength left, all of that strength is decreasing.

Amethyst carried her on her back, looking determined.

"We're going to get you out of here, I promise."

"What about Steven?"

"He's okay, he's with Garnet."

* * *

[MeanWhile]

* * *

Garnet and Steven walked down the hallway, rather silent

"Garnet, you've been...quiet recently..., why is that?"

Garnet smirked.

"Oh really? What about you...Mr. Protective?"

"Huh?"

"The way you reacted when Pearl was taken, you really are becoming Serious Steven."

Steven nodded.

"My friends are in danger, so its time to be serious."

"True."

Ruby sat alone in the red hue of the dark, red shined room.

He sat in a throne that any sadistic, cruel gem would ever do.

His pupils devoid of any emotion that would come across Garnet, as she did the same.

Yet, the red gem was quite impressed by Steven's features.

He succumb to the dangers of him, and would take any risk he has to accomplish.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Steven went through something dangerous.

His first time was when he was in the Teacups in Funland. And that lead to everyone being harmed by one break of a joystick. Two weeks later, they went to a pyramid, with death rooms and mazes.

And it lead Steven to stop fooling around when it comes to that, yet he doesn't want to be stressed.

Ruby grinned, his dagger pointed to the child, who was ready to rip him apart.

"Well, son of Rose Quartz, I see how much you want to succeed like your mother, but that doesn't matter if you drown in darkness!"

"What?"

Ruby chuckled, a black tentacle wrapped around Steven's body, causing him to struggle.

"Steven!"

Garnet yelled, rushing to him, but that tentacle whipped her so she had no chance.

Amethyst and Pearl dashed in fright of their friend.

Ruby cocked his head with an insane grin.

"Welcome to the madhouse..."

Steven finally revealed himself, but all covered in black with an emotionless stare that petrified Pearl to the center of herself.

"_S-Steven_?"

* * *

The suspense is spooky, huh?

Well, just give me a review and I will do another chapter! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Steven

Ruby's Vengeance

Here we go! Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Saving Steven

Rushing over to Steven, Pearl kneeled down to him, shouting, "Steven, please! Listen to me! Ruby is controlling you! Please-OW!"

She grunts as her broken arm once again got damaged, she summoned her weapon and charged at Steven.

Ruby grinned, laughing as he shoots daggers at the group. Garnet dodged and punched him viciously, fury dancing in her shining shades.

"Release Steven."

"Or what, Garnet? It isn't like you can do anything about it."

"Oh really?"

Amethyst's whip wrapped around Ruby.

"Surrender Ruby, or face my wrath!"

"Funny," Ruby said comically, "I thought it was you guys who will face my wrath."

His body imploded to a red shockwave that hurled multiple objects, flickering them backwards.

The gems may of been hurt, but they were not going to give up.

They can't if Beach City is in danger.

Pearl rushed and zoomed to Steven, as the boy slashed her with his shield. But, the peaceful gem refused to hold back.

"Steven...you have...to listen to me...," she holds up her spear, raising it at Steven, "Ruby...is...a...MENACE!"

She hesitantly stare at Steven, who also looks hesitant. Garnet and Amethyst look in shock.

"No...," Amethyst breathed, "Don't..."

"Violence is not the answer," Garnet added, "You wouldn't hurt him...I know you won't."

Ruby cackled.

"Do it sister, show your destiny! Fulfill it! Become a lord like me-"

"**NO**!"

The yell of his sibling made him jump in fright. Pearl, instead of smashing her glaive at Steven, she did it to Ruby without holding back. Ruby glared, grunting at his scrapped arm.

"You do realize I can break another arm of yours, don't you?"

"Why don't you?" Pearl questioned, her eyes shining by the light, and they flamed with aggression, "You destroyed everyone else, so why don't you do this to me?"

Ruby twisted his fists.

"I thought you never asked."

"**NO**!"

BANG!

Steven threw his shield at Ruby's skull like a flying disk. The impact caused Ruby to fall over. Steven stares at the sister of the villain, shouting,

"GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"WAIT!"

Pearl had nothing else to say as Garnet scooped her up and flashed through the temple.

"Garnet, we need to go back!"

"Shh...Steven's got this. He always got this."

Amethyst slashed at Ruby, before having to leave the temple before it crumbles. Steven, out of Ruby's control and is finally back to normal, faces Ruby.

"Ruby! What are you planning?"

"I rather not tell you Steven, the excitement of it being a shock will make me laugh in amusement."

Steven began to dart away, and yelled threatenly,

"Don't come near her again!"

And within that, he left. Ruby grinned as the temple crumble to pieces.

He ran in the fields to check his buddies out.

"Guys! Are you okay?"

"We are fine," Garnet replied, before staring at him, "It's you we're worried about."

"I'm okay."

"Steven," Pearl weakly spoke, her eyes were glassy and shiny, "We need to...find...Ruby...and...stop him..."

She no longer had the strength to be unconscious, she collapsed into Garnet's arms, unconscious.

Amethyst gaze at her with worry.

"She's...going to be okay...right?"

Garnet nodded.

"Yes, she needs to rest while we take care of Ruby. He's going to ravage Beach City. We need to head back quickly."

The gems returned to Beach City, and Steven learns of what he must do:

_Stop the evil of Ruby by himself. Alone._

* * *

Wow, that was interesting! 3 chapters to go! Please leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Of Beach City

Ruby's Vengeance

Here is Chapter 11, and I will finish the story today! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Battle Of Beach City

She heard no sound, except for her moaning. The pain she felt was swaying away, and classical music started tingling in her ears. She finds a note by a batch of Cherry Blossom flowers in her room, and she picks it up, gasping.

She darted out of her room, to Garnet.

"Garnet!" she spoke between pants weakly, "Steven's GONE!"

"I know," Garnet sighed calmly, keeping her cool, "He went out to defeat your brother."

"No...," Pearl's eyes widen, shaking her head, "No...no...no!"

"Pearl!"

She rushed outside, in shock that Ruby was a giant who ravaged half of Beach City.

Amethyst ran near the other gems, breathing heavily.

"Guys...LOOK!"

Pearl helds out her telescope, starting at Ruby trying to crush everything in sight. Then, something happened.

Another giant appeared, but it was...STEVEN.

Pearl smiled.

"He...he finally done it, I never thought-"

"What?" Amethyst cocked a brow.

"My people have adapted ways of protecting our planet by becoming giants," Pearl explained, tears of joy stained her face, "And...he finally did it."

Steven punched Ruby, then slam him into the mountain. Ruby grinned.

"Well Steven," he taunts with a smirk, "It seems you become a giant like my people, funny, because it seems that-"

"Enough," Steven spoke darkly, "My mother, Rose, helped me become a giant. And what she wants is for you...to finally loose."

He whacked a sucker punch at Ruby, then picks him up and flungs him into the sea. Ruby stand up, forming tentacles and trying to grasp Steven out of them. Steven caught the tentacles and spun Ruby around, smashing him into a skyscraper.

He did another bash to the face, yet Ruby caught his hand, slamming him onto the ground. Steven moaned, trying to find the strength to get up. He eventually used his shield, and, like he did before, hit Ruby's skull.

"You cannot defeat me! I am invincible!"

Ruby shouts, screaming a sonic shriek.

Mostly everything wilts in destruction, and Steven was badly damaged.

But, that didn't stop him.

Steven growled, his eyes glowing magenta. They suddenly emitted a beam that shocked the evil gem.

But, Ruby wasn't going to let him win.

* * *

So, he did the most shocking thing yet. He dive his hand into Steven's chest by the tentacle. Poison ready to sink into the boy, and he began to revert to original size. Steven's eyes beams hit Ruby again, and he throw Ruby into the debris.

Steven became in his normal size. His clothes were torn and teared up. He holds his arms around his waist, groaning. "He...he hit my tummy!"

Garnet gaped, and Amethyst covered her mouth in awe. Pearl just watches Ruby, destroying everything.

"There's poison in him, "He needs medical attention."

"Steven...," Amethyst muttered sadly.

When Connie came, she knew what was going on.

"Hang in there Steven," she spoke. Peedee came too, also worried for Steven's condition.

They rush to the hospital. Greg never looked so scared in his life. For Steven I mean.

Pearl was alone, sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree. She glared at Ruby, who kept in top of destroying everything. Her determination was set. To save Steven, once and for all, AND Beach City.

"_You can do it Pearl_," whispered Rose's voice in Pearl's mind, "_Go save my son_."

Pearl meditated, and meditated. And meditated. She then glow, glow an icy blue, and her gem shine like the sun.

She also formed into a giant like Steven did earlier. She summoned her weapon, aiming it at Ruby.

"HEY RUBY!" she called out, ready to rip her brother apart, "LEAVE STEVEN ALONE! GET OUT...OF...MY...TOWN!"

_And then, she threw her glaive._

* * *

Chapter 11 done, on to Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12: Just Like Old Times

Ruby's Vengeance

Chapter 12, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Just Like Old Times

Pearl developed another spear by her side, ramming into Ruby. Ruby stare at her, glaring.

"Just like old times?" he questioned.

"Just like old times," his sister concluded before producing a beam from her gem. Ruby cracked his knuckles. "The best."

The sky was blood red, producing golden lighting everywhere. It seemed that the end of the world. Pearl punched Ruby, then another, watching him being slammed into the ocean. Ruby cackled, before coming in contact with the atmosphere. Air whips up, and Ruby created a tornado. One that could terrorize Beach City.

For good.

Pearl's eyes glow a dangerously ghostly white. Her voice echoed throughout the town, surprising everyone. She holds out a white, spiraling orb. It then conducted with blue electricity. The electricity reflected off her eyes, representing her rage.

With a battle cry, she unleashed it and released it at Ruby. Ruby chuckled, forming his dagger.

"Silly sister," he taunted, "I seen you have uncertainy that we still fight...even if you are siding with humans."

He holds out his hand, making the other gem hesitate.

"Join me Pearl, and together...we'll rule the entire universe."

Pearl shook her head, and bash her's against her sibling's.

"Even if I was destined to become that way, I will NEVER join you..."

Ruby rubbed his head, remaining that cold smirk.

"Then, I guess you'll never know what happened to your sister...OUR sister."

"Diamond?" Pearl's eyebrows perked up, before knitting back together in fury. Her spear was close to Ruby's neck.

"Where's Diamond?"

"Don't worry Pearl, our sister is fine. She is clearly traveling among Earth, looking for you. She thought you were gone forever...but I told her you're still alive and well."

This began for Pearl to spread tears.

"So...we're not the only ones left on our planet?"

"Yes. Not unless I kill you myself!"

With a clang, their weapons mashed together.

"The future is set in stone Pearl."

Pearl tried to regret hearing him say that. Were they destined to be evil? Or, that was something Ruby misheard? She remember her parents' say to her before their death.

"_You make your own choices, princess. You will dance like a petal, and become your own tree_."

* * *

Pearl slammed her spear at Ruby. Her face shadowed with determination.

"I understand everything now," she spoke, her voice becoming spiritually, "Our parents want us to make our own decisions, and my decision...is to dance like a petal and become my own tree..."

She then danced gracefully while dodging Ruby's lasers, attacking him with her precise moves. Her spear went in all separate directions, each hitting Ruby everytime. Each was the right moment. Right time.

She heard shouting, shouting as if she was being cheered on. She blinked, confused as she saw Steven, alive and well, and next to the Laser Light Cannon. He smiled at her, giving her a wink. Pearl nodded back, giving a thumbs up.

As soon as Steven's gem glowed, the light cannon spiraled a beam, and Pearl caught the beam, struggling with her strength. She shaked, becoming weaker and weaker once she holds the energy. Ruby and her locked eyes together, and Pearl shed one tear.

"Goodbye Ruby."

She shot the beam at Ruby, watching him disappear and disintegrate right before her eyes. Everyone clapped and boomed with cheers as Ruby was finally gone.

Pearl revert back to herself and original size, anesthia flowed into her as her vision grew darker. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven stared at her, all glad she was okay, just tired and weak.

Garnet caught her, smiling.

"You did great, Pearl. You saved the world."

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Amethyst shouts with excitement, "You were like BOOM! PUNCH! And Ruby was like, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' That was epic!"

Steven holds the gem's hand, grinning. "You...you did so great, I'm proud of you."

Pearl's eyelids droop, and she contained a sleepy content smile before dozing off.

"_I'm proud of you too Steven_."

* * *

Chapter 12 done, to Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Ruby's Vengeance

Finally! The last chapter! Leave reviews!

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

The days were more gentle and relaxing. It was like the whole world was off of their shoulders. The relaxation was just like Amethyst has prayed for. Pearl had just woke from her three-day coma. She was not distraught. Not angry. Just positive emotions swell into her. The gems were all happy once again. Each of them have their mind set from saving the universe from Ruby.

Garnet was simply trying to break off some spells, obviously trying to reside peace. Amethyst and Steven were both chilling, eating chips and playing video games. Pearl gently meditates under her Cherry Blossom tree, a smile spread across her face. She had flashbacks of when she was a kid, with her parents, and siblings.

She had waited, and waited for Diamond's return. Diamond was obviously busy with saving other parts of where she was traveling before arriving at Beach City.

Yet, she came in contact with her sister on the phone everyday.

Pearl silently meditates, too focused to realize Garnet was next to her.

"Its a beautiful sight...isn't it?" she questioned in her stoic tone.

The other gem stopped her meditation and calmly rested her head against the tree.

"Yes," she answered, "Everything is perfect, and Diamond is alive...I'm just-"

"It's been a while since we ever seen you smile,"

"I know, but now that Ruby's gone...I'm glad you're all here."

She watches Amethyst and Steven play in the fields, laughing their heads off.

"I wouldn't change this moment for the world."

She and Garnet stare at the sky, and then the other gems that are playing wrestling.

Peace was resided at Beach City, thanks to the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe.

Rose would be proud of all of you. Where she still stands in Limbo, she'll be glad.

_Glad that everyone is happy._

* * *

-END-


End file.
